Drive shafts are employed in material conveyor systems of construction machines for power and moment transmissions. In conventional shafts, force application and bearing elements, e.g., gearwheels, belt disks, plain or rolling bearings, are fixed to the shaft using different shaft-hub connections. These include, for example, splined shaft gearing, force fits, or key-and-slot joints. These shaft-hub connections cause high manufacturing and assembly costs and efforts. For repairs as well, this conventional configuration requires high efforts for replacement procedures. Moreover, a certain relative motion between the shaft and the hub can never be completely avoided, causing a disadvantageous effect on the wear of the shaft.
For example from DE 10 2006 016 099 A1, gearbox shafts are known where the gearings are not applied using shaft-hub connections but provided as shaft sections which are axially connected to further shaft sections by friction welding. While this configuration facilitates assembly and the manufacture of the shaft itself, it does not facilitate the installation and replacement procedures.